


Married Couples Share Things

by Caresklaus



Series: Domestic Klaroline [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Couple, Cute, Domestic Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Klaroline, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: What's his is hers and vice versa.





	Married Couples Share Things

"Is that my shirt?"

Caroline turned around to face him and Klaus couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man alive.

She was stuck, her arms tangled above her head as she tried to put on one of his shirts.

"My necklace is caught. Please help."

Klaus glided over and easily unknotted the situation.

"What was that about this being your shirt?" she asked as she adjusted it over her hips.

"Oh, nothing. Just that.. you know, this is my shirt."

She turned away from him to look in the mirror. "No..this is my shirt. It used to be yours."

Klaus chuckled and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely. "Mmm, please explain."

"Well,  _Married Couples Share Things._ Meaning if I want to wear your shirt, I should be allowed to. Right?"

She looked up at him the mirror for confirmation. A familiar smirk appeared and Caroline knew right then what she was in for.

"So..what you're saying is", he pulled her hair back over her shoulder and started to nibble on her earlobe "If I wanted to rip this shirt off of you and throw you into bed, I should be allowed to do that. Right?"

They made eye contact in the mirror.

Caroline bit her lip to hide a small and nodded "Something like that."

His smile was wide as he lifted her with one arm by her waist and hauled her to the bed. Caroline let out a small shriek as she bounced from the impact of the landing onto the bed, but soon recovered when he covered her body with his.

_What's his is hers and vice versa._


End file.
